


A bond so strong, it could shatter the earth.

by simplydevotedtoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I had to okay, I will update tags as I go, M/M, Mating Bond, Oblivious Neil Josten, POV Multiple, eventual andreil, slightly pissed Andrew minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydevotedtoyou/pseuds/simplydevotedtoyou
Summary: The mating bond was unspoken of, remaining a mystery to most people, however there where those who where lucky enough to find their mate and live a blissful life after in complete content with one another.Or Andrew finds his mate, who is totally oblivious.Hiatus as I am rewriting, sorry





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hear me out.
> 
> I finished reading ACOTAR series like last week and fell entirely in love.  
> but it gave me an idea involving the infamous mating bond that included my exy babies and sooo here you go...
> 
> enough said, enjoy ;)

The mating bond was unspoken of, remaining a mystery to most people, however there where those who where lucky enough to find their mate and live a blissful life after in complete content with one another.

Some said it could be felt gradually over a period of time before finally snapping in to place whilst others said that once seeing your mate in the flesh it would instantly cause the mating bond to snap.

Andrew on the other hand couldn’t give a single fuck about it-mainly because he made himself believe that he most definitely didn’t have one, people like him didn’t get the happy ending everyone so wanted. He made it his life mission to ignore all the murmurs and rumours of the mating bond in hopes of distancing himself from the idea of him possibly having a mate.

In all fairness it worked…for a good 18 years or so.

The first time he notice something was…off with him he was in the changing rooms of the foxhole court- after the foxes had lost against USC. Andrew had to stop and bring himself to sit on one of the benches located near his locker.

He was _feeling_ too much, which was so bizarre because Andrew couldn’t feel anything but medicated happiness.

Remorse mixed with fear and a slight tinge of anger, just to name a few of the feelings that where currently coursing through Andrew.

He had to digs his fingernails into the bench has he tried to ground himself when there was suddenly a distinct smell of the sea and stench of burning. Why the ** _fuck_** could he smell the beach? And what the fuck was burning?

That's when he could finally see it, it was as though he was looking through someone else’s eyes completely unaware of where he was. Before him he saw a car that was being obliterated by sharp flames and funnily enough it sat on a quite beach.

He could feel this…person? shaking to their core. They stood and watched as the car was eaten alive by the consuming flames. Were they going to move at all? 

Before Andrew could get the answers to his questions the vision slipped through his fingers and was brought back to reality. That being him still sat on the bench with sweat sliding down his back and the feel of his drenched hair stuck to his forehead. The foxes that had been in the changing room were now gathered around Andrew, as well as Wymack and Abby.

How long had he been sat there for? What had he seen? More importantly, what the fuck did it mean?

“Andrew…are you okay” Abby, her voice as sweet as anything yet remotely annoying.

His eyes lifted to meet hers as he stood, slightly loosing his step for a quick minute and said “well of course.” With that he left the changing rooms and headed towards his car without saying another word to anyone. The others could find their own way home.

He drove recklessly to the Fox tower and upon arrival he slammed the door and made his way to the roof.

Andrew had nearly made it through his new packet of cigarettes when he saw the others pull into the parking lot. He stubbed his cigarette out and made his way downstairs. When he got back to his dorm he ignored Aaron as he so nicely said _thanks for the fucking ride back_ and went to bed. He couldn’t be bothered with any of their shit right now and knew they wouldn’t press about what happened as it was clear he was in no mood to talk.

He didn’t think much of what he had seen and felt that day as he never experienced anything like that since.

Until he was stood next to Neil Josten, who was currently wheezing knelt on the floor clutching his abdomen after talking a hard swing from the racket Andrew was holding.

He could smell it in the air.

The mating bond.

Neil was Andrews mate.


	2. unwanted burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from where the last chapter ended.
> 
> Neil meets Wymack and Kevin and Andrew is Andrew.
> 
> I suck at summaries :) sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used some dialogue straight from the books with a few changes, credit goes to Nora Sakavic.
> 
> I am trying to stick to the story but as I said in the last chapter I am going to leave bits out and change them so you'll just have to bare with me, thank you ;)

Andrew didn’t let his expression shift as he looked down at Neil, even as his heart was thumbing out of his chest in a rapid chant- _mate, mate, mate, mate_ …

He was desperately searching Neil’s face for any sign that he had realised what was clinging to the air around them but there wasn’t. How couldn’t Neil _feel_ it when it was suffocating Andrew? Or did Neil feel it and was choosing not to show it?

It became clear that Neil had no idea as he rose to his feet In a hurry, as if when he was to finally get on his feet he would bolt, once Wymack and Neils coach entered the locker room. Andrew could clearly tell that Neil wasn’t too particularly happy when Wymack wouldn’t take his no for answer. What did concern Andrew though was how the colour left Neil’s face when Kevin made his presence known.

Someone must be a big fan of Kevin day.

——

If anyone looked inside Neil’s binder they would be lead to believe that he was the biggest Kevin day and Riko Moriyama fan in the world considering all the news paper clippings it contained of them which he had collected over the years, but that wasn’t the case.

Now stood before him was the one and only Kevin Day along with his right hand man Andrew Minyard, who never seemed to leave Kevin’s side. Looking past Kevin he met Andrews intense stare, that left Neil feeling like it had burned straight to his core once looking back to Kevin. How could Neil not expect this, Andrew never went anywhere without Kevin and vice versa.

This right here- is something Neil never wanted to happen, his past finally catching up to him.This was karma for Neil staying in one place for too long after his mom had specifically told him to keep running, to not look back. He had been found after years on the run.

“What are you doing here” Neil asked Kevin through clenched teeth.

“Coach already answered that question, we are waiting for you to sign the contract now stop wasting our time” oh someones arrogance is showing.

“No, I’m not going to play with Kevin”

Wymack opened his mouth to talk just as Kevin said “you will.”

The look Wymack sent Kevin was pure amusement before he spoke “we aren’t leaving here until you say yes and Kevin here says we have to have you.”

This was going to end badly for Neil if he didn’t get out here soon, he needed to leave Millport and Neil Josten behind- which he should of done sooner as it would of prevented this situation Neil was currently stuck in. Neil was now studying Kevin’s face for any clue if he had recognised him under the hair dye and contacts but as he stared at him Neil could tell that Kevin couldn’t see past them and therefore didn’t remember him. Was it a good thing? Could Neil go with them, become part of the foxes if Kevin didn’t recognise him? Was this Neil’s chance to cling to any type of normalcy?

“Its not a good idea.” the words hurt coming from his mouth even if it was the truth, it was too risky.

“I doubt you’ll loose a lot from just saying yes and coming playing for my team, you play passionately so why not continue with it?” Wymack said whilst passing Neil the forms.

They had no idea.

“I’ll think about it tonight” with that Neil pushed past them and walked out of the locker room. He now had his chance to leave Millport and Neil knew it would be stupid not to take it.

——

Andrew was waiting with Kevin and Nicky on the curb when Aaron finally pulled up. He watched as Neil got out the car and then circled it to get his stuff from the trunk which unsurprisingly only consisted of his duffel bag. Neil seemed like the kind of person that wouldn’t posses a lot of belongings as it would seem inconvenient to him.

Unfortunately, through seeing Neil again came the not so silent remind of what he had _felt_ that day in Millport. Since that day he hadn’t experienced anything which could possibly be linked to Neil, no visions and no overbearing feelings that would of obviously come from Neil either. How could it be so quite when those two times had been so intense, so _raw_? Andrew pushed his thoughts aside whilst telling himself he didn’t care, Neil didn’t matter and never will. Instead he distracted himself by concentrating on Nicky (who was being as chipper as ever) whilst introducing himself to Neil.

Andrew had no intention of saying a word to Neil until he mentioned his car, and well he couldn’t not say anything.

“Oh we bought that with Aaron’s mothers life insurance, it's quite funny how she had to die to finally be worth anything.” Andrew couldn’t help the smirk that crept onto his face.

Nicky looked between the twins before settling his stare on Aaron to see whether Andrew’s word had affected him or not.

++

Once they walked through the threshold of Wymack’s apartment Andrew made himself scarce as he went to find the coach’s stash. As he was rummaging he heard Aaron and Nicky taking Neil room to room until they all found themselves stood in the office.

He saw Neils gaze drop to the bottle of whiskey Andrew was currently holding and then back to meet his stare but do more than raise an eyebrow before returning to his conversation with Nicky. It wasn’t long before they heard the rattle of keys from beyond the front door and Wymack entered the apartment. Andrew slipped Kevin the bottle of whisky and then made a swift exit before Wymack got suspicious.

Andrew definitely wasn’t going to enjoy being stuck around Neil- _ **his** mate_. He couldn’t understand how people would ever wish to find their mate, it wasn’t anything special, more of a burden if anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah…. okay so please let me know what you think of this chapter because I re-wrote it quite a couple of times and am still unsure whether I 100% like it… so an feedback would be great thank youuu.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments on what you thought about it.
> 
> oh and hit my Tumblr up problematicbabee if ya just wanna chat about either of these book series or anything in general because i'm down :)


End file.
